Too Late For Love
by LUV
Summary: TRUNKS AND PAN FANFIC ALERT!!! The Z gang has been threatned by a sajin! But after 2 long years the Z gang has been beaten to a pulp. Now Trunks and Pan are the only hope. But will Trunks and Pan ever admit their true feelings to one another before it's t


**Too late For Love **

Written By: [LUV][1]

Trunks jumped. No, there was no way this bastard was going to destroy everything he loved, not after the world was declared at peace. He stared long and hard at his enemy. His name was Tokineko, a sajin that had come to earth to destroy the sajins there.

**Flash back**

Pan was sitting with Trunks. They were laughing about Dentists and how they stuff your mouth full of cotton balls. 

"And then he would say.. Don't move your mouth. But later he asks So how's school? And when your about to answer he yells, Don't move your mouth!! Ha ha ha!" Pan was cracking up hysterically. 

Trunks was practically crying. "Yeah.. ha ha.. and then he would ask you another question and you wouldn't answer because you would be afraid that he would yell at you, so you just shut your mouth. Then the dentist thinks your are rude but when you are about to begin to explain he yells, No stop I told you not to open your mouth!! Ha ha ha ha!"Trunks managed to say, busting up into a heat of laughter. 

Trunks and Pan were rolling in the grass laughing and crying. 

"Yeah! And when… huh?" Pan began to say but her happy face was changed into an expressionless look. Trunks noticed and stopped laughing. 

"What's wrong Pan?" Trunks asked. 

Pan was to shocked to do anything. Suddenly Trunks felt a huge ki come toward them. He whirled around and noticed a huge bulky man with sajin armor.

"Who.. who are you?" Pan asked. 

"My name is Tokineko. I'm a sajin and I'm here to destroy all the sajins on earth. However, I need one of you females to come with me and start up my own race of sajins!" Tokineko said smoothly. His gazed turned toward Pan. "You would be just fine.. Your power level is quite high and you are quite attractive. " he said with a smirk. 

Trunks clenched his fist. 

Pan thought for a moment. _Am I supposed to be flattered? No! This guy is like 60!!! Yeah but trunk IS 36 and I'm 22.. So what!_

"You will not take her you sick son-of-a-bitch!" trunks yelled. 

Pan was shocked. _Wow!_

"You stay away from **my** Pan-chan!" He screamed grabbing Pan's hand. 

_My Pan chan!?_ Pan thought. _Did he care for me? The same way I cared for hi…_

"So you two are mates huh? Well then to bad I guess I'll have to kill you and take her myself!" Tokineko said. 

"Oh no you don't you bastard!!!!" trunks yelled and went at him, leaving a startled yet flattered Pan behind. _He called me.. his pan-chan.. I better go help him_. Then pan flew off toward the two figures and they began to fight. 

**End Of Flash Back**

The fight had lasted a long time. Trunks was beginning to get really weak. He other Z fighters were all dead.He had finished all of them off so quickly. But none of them had expected an enemy again. It was all up to Trunks and Pan now.. 

The breeze grew cold and blew heavily on the three figures. Lightning shot from every direction it possibly could. The stars in the black sky faded away and the moon was fading softly. 

Pan began to sob as she looked down and saw the bodies below. _Papa, Vejita, Bra, Goten, Bulma.. everybody…_ Trunks watched from afar. He had started falling for Pan ever since that day in the park. Now after 2 long years of fighting Tokineko and the loss they had gone through Trunks had fallen madly in love with her. He wanted so bad to go up to her right now, hold her, tell her how he felt, and make all her pain go away. 

Trunks glanced at Pan she had her back turned and was looking at her father. _Poor Pan.. She must feel terrible_. Tokineko saw Trunks interrupted by some thoughts and thought this was a perfect time to make Trunks sorry for messing with him. He looked to where Trunks was looking and set his eyes on Pan. _So that's it!_ He thought to himself _the little baka is in "love" with that pathetic excuse for a mate_. _Now it was time to make Trunks suffer._

He began to power up. Trunks stared at him and gasped. Tokineko powered up to his full power and made an energy beam. Pan felt the ki and turned around, but within two seconds Tokineko had shot an energy beam at her. 

Pan felt he pain hit her hard like 50,000 grenade launchers hitting her at once. She screamed from he pain and began to fall. She fell hard on the ground and closed her eyes. _I never got to tell you how I felt Trunks… _

"No!!!!!!!!" trunks screamed. Tears welled u in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes full of hurt and pain turned into eyes of hate and anger. A huge aurora surrounded him and He turned SSJ7 and turned toward Tokineko.

Tokineko was shocked. _What!! How did this brat get so much power!!??_ He stepped back and began to power up. But it was too late within a nano second Trunks had shot 48 energy beam right through Tokineko's heart. Tokineko screamed and fell to the floor. His body disappeared and so did all the other daead Z fighters. Trunks fell limp to the floor. He looked around him and noticed that there was still one body there. 

"Pan!!" he screamed and ran toward her. He picked her up and held her limp body in his arms. 

"Tru…Trunks?" Pan managed to whisper. 

"Yes Pan-chan! It's me! Oh Dende please don't leave me. "Trunks said, tears running along his cheeks. 

"Trunks.. I lo.." Pan began but was interrupted. 

"Pan I have to tell you something." He could barely speak, his words were being swallowed by his tears. "Pan I love you with all my heart. From the minute I saw you smile on that day at the park I knew that I didn't just love you as a sister but as real love." Trunks managed to say. 

"Trunks I…. I can't believe… why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, shocked at his sudden confession. 

"Because I was afraid you'd reject me and think I'm an old loser just trying to get a date. But Pan I love you!!" He said. 

Pan's eyes began to blur. From the tears in her eyes and from the pain she felt. 

"I love you Trunks.. From the minuet I was born.. Goodbye.." Pan stated softly. 

Trunks' eyes grew wide open. "No Pan!!!! No! You are not leaving me!!" He lay her down and placed both his hands on each ear. "I'm not listening!! You're not leaving!!" He said crying his poor soul out. 

"Trunks…" Pan said slowly fading out. 

Trunks picked her up again and held her into the tightest embrace he could give her. "No Pan!! You are going to live!! We are going to get married, have lots of babies, and grow old together!! We'll die in the same bed at the same time in each other's arms! Please Pan! I love you!! Don't leave me!!" He screamed, all his heart was poured into his statement. 

Pan began to sob uncontrollably. He loves her that much? 

Trunks moved her closer to him and he planted his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately. He felt her kiss back. He poured his whole soul into that one kiss, and she kissed him back with all the love she felt for him going into that one kiss they shared. He continued to kiss her not letting her go; suddenly he realized that Pan wasn't kissing back. He broke the kiss and stared at Pan's beautiful face. She was as pale as ice. Her eyes were closed and she lay limp in his arms. 

Trunks began to sob so hard that the whole world could have heard him. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed clutching her lifeless body. His world faded out. There was nothing left for him. He looked at the woman he loved for so long. He placed his head on her shoulder and cried on her. 

He rocked her back and forth and repeated out loud over and over agiain, "Please come back.. Please come back…"He continued to rock and chant to Pan. A tear fell from his eye on to her cold lifeless face. Trunks continued to rock the lifeless body sleeping in his arms not ever wanting to let go..

# Fin

*This is the third death fic I have written, I don't know butusually my death fic are the best. I know some of you probably didn't' like this fic because Pan died.. but hey I tried to make it as emotional as I could. Maybe I'll right a sequel and make it a happy t/p ending. But first none of the characters belong to me okay? Except for Tokineko. I wrote this fic in 15 minutes so don't sue me if it's bad!

   [1]: mailto:meluv2becute@aol.com



End file.
